resident_evil_outbreak_file_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia
Amelia was a civilian living in Raccoon City at the time of the t-Virus outbreak of 1998. Background During the earliest part of the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, whilst the emergency services were still somewhat functional, Amelia was a citizen rescued from the Apple Inn by the RFD, and is seen sitting on the pavement being consoled by a firefighter following the RFD's rescue of the survivors. Following the complete collapse of emergency services, Amelia attempted to escape Raccoon City during the chaos, and sought refuge within the South Raccoon Street station, likely assuming the subway as a possible means of evacuation. During the "Underbelly" scenario, finding no means of escape, she attempts hiding in the Women's staff restroom where the survivors arrive in time only to witness her being forcefully carried into the vent shaft system by an unseen attacker. Her screams can be heard soon after, followed by blood leaking to the floor from the vent. It is likely she was taken by a Mega Bite. At some point later, she reanimates as a Zombie and begins to attack other surviving citizens. Gameplay Amelia's character skin can only be accessed through cheat devices, such as GameShark. She's a Yoko-type character and starts with a Red Herb in her inventory. Amelia has the following stats; *A movement speed similar to Alyssa Ashcroft. *An average vitality (between 2000 and 2500HP). *A weak attack power similar to that of Yoko Suzuki. *An infection rate of 1.27% per minute. Further Notes *Amelia is a template for Zombies in the Outbreak series and Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. *She can be seen alive, sitting on the ground outside during the ending of "Hellfire". *The Player must witness her death in order to obtain Event Checklist Points. *She is referred to simply as "Woman3" in File #1. Appearance & Wardrobe She is a caucasian women, appearing in her 40s, with shoulder-length brunette hair, wearing eyeglasses and a black, business-style embroidered blazer and skirt. *Type B: Outdoor Expert III: This costume suggests Amelia has an interest in nature and volunteers his time (hence "Raccoon Volunteer Corps" on the back of her Jacket) in the outdoors in some way. *Type C: Amelia's Casual: Her outfit can be worn by herself. While Amelia was wearing a brown leather jacket, women's gray longsleeves sweater, light blue denim jeans, but without a glasses. *Type D: Green Dress: Her outfit suggests while Amelia has an interest on the streets, she was wearing a light green dress and boots. *Type E: Swimsuit Amelia: An Amelia worn their black bra underwear during a Cindy's lifetime sunday. *Type F: Manon's Casual: Her outfit is worn by herself Amelia after a Manon Joliette's costume can be worn including a blue jeans, brown blouse, and black leather shoes. However, Amelia wore an outfits from Amandine (Manon Joliette). *Type G: Lady Amelia Comstock: These outfits can be worn by Amelia, she wore an outfit bears a striking resemblance to Lady Comstock's costume but they are black colored her outfit or without a glasses were removed eyewear right here. To be victim had been falls asleep, while Amelia has been allegedly murdered by Mickey Sullivan during a Mary's eyes closed at the time of her death. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Civilians Category:Underbelly Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Yoko-type Characters Category:Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 Characters Category:Resident Evil Outbreak Characters